Bokutachi no Seirin
by ShiroiAn
Summary: Dia selalu bersamaku, meskipun kadang kala dia suka marah marah, tapi dibalik itu, dia sangat baik. Sebuah kebetulan mempertemukanku dengannya, hanya perkenalan singkat dikarenakan Aida Riko. Aku merasa sangat nyaman dengannya. Dia Hyuuga Junpei-kun. /Gak pinter bikin summary, Typo, EYD, and many more. Mind to Review?/


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Friendship.

Warn: OC, OOC, Typo, abal, humor garing, EYD, and many more.

Pair: [Hyuuga Junpei x Reader's] Mayuzumi Chihiro, Aida Riko.

[Note: Chap ini Hyuuga dkk. masih kelas 1.]

.

.

Normal Pov*

"Kau sudah yakin kau ingin sekolah di Seirin?" Ucap seseorang bersurai abu abu yang tengah makan malam bersama adiknya.

"Sudah, aku juga sudah bilang kepada ayah dan ibu bahwa aku ingin sekolah di Seirin." Ucap kau, adiknya yang sedang membereskan piring dan mencucinya.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya? Bukankah nilaimu cukup bagus, dan kau bisa sekolah di SMA Rakuzan? Sekolahku itu cukup populer dan banyak orang yang berprestasi disana."

"Tidak, aku ingin mencoba hal baru Nii-san. Sebenarnya dulu aku ingin sekolah disana... tapi entah mengapa aku tertarik dengan SMA Seirin."

"Yasudah, terserah kau."

Setelah makan malam, kau beranjak ke kamar dan menyiapkan peralatan untuk tes di SMA Seirin. Kau hanya tinggal berdua bersama kakakmu karena ayah dan ibumu bekerja di luar negeri.

.

.

Reader's Pov*

Wah... hari ini adalah tes untuk bisa masuk Seirin... kenapa jadi deg degan ya? Wah, sudah jam segini, aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk Chihiro-nii-san.

"Ohayou, Nii-san."

"Ohayou [Name], kau buru buru sekali. Tapi semangat ya, ku doakan semoga sukses dalam tes mu. Aku yakin kau bisa."

Wahh... diberi semangat sama Nii-san, makin tambah semangat!

"Ini, maaf ya hanya omuraisu. Terimakasih atas dukungannya." Ucapku tersenyum padanya. Walaupun dia bukan kakak kandungku, tapi dia sangat baik dan menganggapku seperti adik kandung.

Kami memakan omuraisu buatanku, dan aku menghabiskannya dengan cepat, karena aku takut terlambat.

"Nii-san, aku duluan ya."

"Iya, hati hati."

Dan aku berjalan menuju Seirin dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

Walaupun sekolah ini baru berdiri, tapi yang daftar banyak juga ya. Ya... menurutku tesnya juga gak susah sih... oh iya, aku harus ke papan pengumuman.

Hmm... Mayuzumi [Name]... Ah! Ini dia. Wah... tumben urutan ke 5, biasanya dulu di Teikou urutan tiga besar... biarlah.

"[Name]? Ini beneran [Name] kan?"

"Riko? Wah... udah lama ya sejak dari perpisahan SD, gak nyangka kita bisa satu sekolah lagi..."

"Ngomong ngomong, kamu lulusan SMP apa?"

"SMP Teikou. Riko, kok rambutmu pendek? Padahal menurutku lebih baik panjang loh..."

"Hehe... Aku sekarang lebih suka rambutku pendek. Tunggu... Te-Teikou? Bukannya itu sekolah favorit? Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke SMA favorit yang lainnya?"

"Ya... aku ingin mencoba hal baru saja... semoga nanti kita ditempatkan di kelas yang sama ya."

"Kuharap juga begitu."

"Aku senang banget bisa satu sekolah dengan kamu lagi"

Tak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang lewat dengan rambut pirangnya, wah... Gak cocok banget sama mukanya, pasti diwarnain...

"Geh... Riko coba lihat orang itu... rambutnya panjang, diwarnain juga..." Aku menunjuk orang bersurai pirang itu.

"Oh itu... Aku kenal dia, dia satu SMP denganku. Dulu dia ikut klub basket, dan setelah dia kalah katanya dia gak mau main basket lagi, jadinya dia warnain deh rambutnya. Namanya Hyuuga Junpei-kun."

"Sampai segitunya? Hyuuga Junpei... sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu..."

'Ah! Hyuuga... dia kan tim yang dikalahkan telak oleh Kiseki no Sedai... pasti dia frustasi gara gara itu, aku turut berduka meskipun aku manager dari Teikou...'

"Oii... [Name]?"

"A-ah, apa Riko?" Aku baru sadar kalau tadi aku melamun... huh, memalukan...

"Aku ingin menyapa dia, kau mau ikut? Sekalian aku kenalin..."

"E-eh? Boleh nih?"

"Tenang saja [Name], hanya penampilannya saja begitu. Tapi dia orang baik kok."

"Um... yasudahlah."

Kami berdua menuju ke arah Hyuuga-kun, dan Riko menyapanya.

"Hyuuga-kun, gimana tesnya?" Tanya Riko padanya.

"Ah, Riko. Ya... lumayan lah, dan aku keterima loh... kau juga gimana?"

"Aku juga keterima."

Setelah percakapan mereka selesai, Hyuuga-kun menatapku bingung, wah... gimana nih?

"Riko, ini siapa?"

"Oh, ini temanku. Dia dari Teikou."

"Oh... Teikou. Te-Teikou?! Bukannya ada Kiseki no Sedai disana?"

"Iya, aku manager dari klub basket di tim utama. Aku dan salah satu adik kelasku juga membantuku mengkoordinir kerjasama tim."

"Hee... hebat juga ya, jadi kau mengenal Kiseki no Sedai juga?"

"Bukan sekedar mengenal, tapi mereka sangat dekat denganku."

"Oh iya, namamu?"

"Mayuzumi [Name], panggil saja nama kecilku, karena jika temanku sendiri memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku rasanya aneh. Seperti orang lain saja."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku Hyuuga Junpei, salam kenal [Name]."

"Ano... Hyuuga-kun, maafkan aku ya karena teman temanku telah mengalahkanmu dengan cara kasar."

"Ah... tidak tidak, kau tidak salah. Karena aku-"

"Ekhm!" Hyuuga-kun belum selesai berbicara sudah dipotong oleh Riko.

"Ehehe... gomen Riko. Aku lupa kamu ada disini..."

"Hah... kau ini selalu sa-"

"Hyuuga! Ah, akhirnya ketemu. Oh, ada Riko juga." Ucap orang yang tiba tiba saja muncul dan yang memotong pembicaraan kami.

"Hoi! Pelankan sedikit suaramu DAHO!" Ucap Hyuuga-kun dan menjitak kepala orang itu, aw... pasti sakit. Aku sweatdrop ditempat melihatnya.

"Hyuuga... hidoi... aku baru dateng udah disambut jitakanmu. Yasudah, aku minta maaf deh... hm? Yang bersama kalian ini siapa?"

"Dia? Dia [Name]- ah... maksudku Mayuzumi [Name], dia dari Teikou."

"Teikou? Eh... keren juga tuh... Aku Izuki Shun. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal." Ucapku padanya.

Baru tes saja sudah punya teman sebanyak ini, mungkin jika sudah penerimaan murid baru aku mendapat lebih dari ini... semoga saja...

.

°Malam Harinya°

Setelah selesai mandi, aku kembali ke kamarku dan ingin tidur. Tapi ada yang menelpon, jadinya batal deh aku kangen kangenan sama kasurku.

"[Name]-senpaai!" Uwaa... Aku aja belum ngomong ni orang udah teriak...

"Berisik Satsuki, kupingku bisa tuli kalau setiap kali menerima telepon darimu! Jadi, ada apa? Kalau gak penting kututup nih, aku mau tidur."

"Hehehe... gomen [Name]-senpai. Aku mau curhat."

"Curhat apa?"

"Keadaan mereka semakin buruk, sejak [Name]-senpai tidak ada, mereka bermain sendiri sendiri. Tidak ada lagi kerjasama tim diantara mereka."

"Aku tahu itu. Mungkin jika aku bertemu dengan mereka, akan kupukul satu persatu mereka."

"Hehehe... senpai bisa aja..."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah bingung harus berbuat apa. Senpai harus melihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang. Ja! Aku tutup ya teleponnya! Selamat karena diterima SMA Seirin senpai!"

"Aku belum selesai bicara Sat-"

"Hah... ada ada aja... ya, ucapanku yang tadi memang benar akan kulakukan sih..." Gumamku pelan.

Tok... tok... tok...

"[Name]... Kau belum tidur? Aku boleh masuk?"

"Belum, masuklah."

Waktu umurku 5 tahun, ayahku meninggal, lalu ibuku menikah dengan ayah tiriku, karena kejadian yang sama, ibunya Chihiro-nii-san meninggal.

Normal Pov*

|Flashback|

"Hiks... hiks..." Kau menangis selama 3 hari setelah kematian ayahmu dan kau mengurung diri di kamar, kau tidak keluar kamar, dan kau tidak mau makan. Karena kau berpikir ibumu tidak punya perasaan karena menikahi laki laki lain.

"Kaa-san jahat! Kaa-san menghianati Tou-san! Hiks... hiks..." Tangisanmu semakin menjadi saat ibumu membujukmu.

"Ayolah [Name]... kamu belum makan selama 3 hari... kamu bisa sakit."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak nafsu."

Tiba tiba datang seseorang anak yang setahun lebih tua darimu.

"Kaa-san, biar aku yang membujuknya. Lebih baik tinggalkan kami berdua." Ibumu pergi meninggalkan kalian berdua. Dan dia mendekatimu.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Chihiro, kakak barumu. Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" Kau mengangguk dan dia langsung duduk disebelahmu.

"[Name], aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu."

"Malah lebih parah dari kejadianmu. Aku sudah tidak punya ibu sejak kulahir, karena setelah melahirkanku ibuku langsung meninggal. Dan kupikir buat apa meratapi masa lalu, pikirkanlah masa depan."

"Heh?"

"Jadi [Name], jika kamu seperti ini terus, kau bisa sakit... bukannya aku bermaksud jahat, tapi lupakan masa lalu. Kaa-san sangat khawatir padamu, dan dia kadang kadang menangis karena kau, dan Tou-san juga khawatir padamu."

"Apa Tou-san mau menerimaku?"

"Tentu saja, dia malah menyayangimu."

"Arigatou nii-san, aku berjanji tidak akan seperti ini lagi."

"Nah, ini namanya baru adik Mayuzumi Chihiro. Ayo kita ke ruang makan, Tou-san dan Kaa-san telah menunggu kita."

Kau mengangguk dan kalian berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan raut wajah yang lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya.

|Flashback Off|

Cklek...

Kakakmu membuka pintu kamarmu dan duduk dikasurmu bersebelahan denganmu.

"Kenapa Nii-san?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mendengar kau berbicara. Memangnya siapa yang menelpon selarut ini?"

"Oh... itu adik kelasku di Teikou."

"Kukira siapa, cepat tidur."

"Ha'i... kakak juga, nanti bisa telat loh..."

"Iya, oyasumi [Name]." Ucapnya padamu, lalu mengelus lembut kepalamu dan pergi keluar kamarmu.

Blam...

Disisi lain...

"Hah... perasaan apa ini? Hatiku rasanya tidak karuan. Tidak, kau tidak boleh begini, kau kakaknya. Kau tidak boleh mempunyai perasaan yang lebih padanya!" Gumam Chihiro dan kembali ke kamarnya.

.

°1 April 20XX°

Reader's Pov*

Wah... betapa senangnya aku hari ini. Iya, hari ini adalah hari pertama aku bersekolah di Seirin.

"Nii-san, ohayou" ucapku setelah menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Ohayou, hari ini sarapannya oden?"

"Iya, ayo cepat habiskan, aku harus cepat. Itadakimasu." Aku langsung menyantap odenku dan tidak menghiraukan omelan dari Nii-san, karena aku takut terlambat.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku duluan ya!" Aku langsung memakai sepatu dan mengucapkan 'ittekimasu' dan bergegas menuju stasiun.

.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." aku tepat waktu sampai di stasiun, dan langsung menaiki kereta.

Setelah menaiki kereta, aku tidak dapat tempat untuk duduk, dan akhirnya aku berdiri sampai aku ingin terjatuh tapi ada yang langsung menopang tubuhku.

"Gomennasai, eh? Hyuuga-kun?"

"[Name]? Kebetulan kita bisa bertemu disini..."

Aku langsung membetulkan posisiku dan kami berdua saling memalingkan wajah, yang jelas sekarang ini aku sangat malu.

"A-ano... [Name]?"

"Ada apa?"

"Saat upacara penerimaan, kau mau duduk di sebelahku?"

"... Ok." Ucapku, lalu suasana diantara kami berdua menjadi hening, dan tak terasa sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

.

Saat sampai di aula, kami mencari tempat duduk dan mendengarkan sambutan dari kepala sekolah, lalu dilanjutkan dengan pidato ketua osis, dan penutupan adalah sambutan dari perwakilan siswa baru.

Setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru selesai, aku dan Hyuuga-kun pergi ke papan pengumuman untuk mencari kelas yang akan kami tempati.

"Ah, ketemu. Hyuuga-kun, kamu kelas berapa?"

"Aku 1-B, kau gimana?"

"Kita beda kelas. Aku 1-A."

"Oh, yasudah. Aku mencari kelasku ya, nanti kita bertemu lagi."

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin mencari kelasku. Mata ne." Dan kami berpisah, lalu aku mencari kelasku berada.

1-A... 1-A... ah, ini dia kelasku.

"[Name]!" Itu suaranya...

"Riko? Heh? Kita sekelas?! Syukurlah..." aku langsung menaruh tasku di mejaku, dan ternyata aku bersebelahan dengan Riko.

"Aku kaget loh... kukira kita beda kelas..." ucapku padanya.

"Hehehe... sama aku juga. Oh iya, Hyuuga-kun di kelas apa? Aku belum bertemu dengannya hari ini."

"Hyuuga-kun? Dia kelas 1-B katanya..."

"Hee... ternyata kau sudah sedekat itu ya..."

"A-apaan sih Riko?" Ucapku pelan, dia hanya nyengir jahil. Memang benar sih... rasanya aneh aku sudah sedekat itu dengannya, biasanya orang yang baru kukenal aku tidak sedekat itu... tapi dengan Hyuuga-kun aneh rasanya... Ada sebuah perasaan lain.

"[Name]... oi..."

"Ha-ha'i? Geh... jangan kagetkan aku seperti itu dong..."

"Jangan jangan... kamu suka sama Hyuuga-kun ya..."

25% Loading...

75% Loading...

100% Loading...

"He-e-ehh?! Gak, aku gak suka kok sama dia! Suer deh!"

"Hmm? Gak usah bohong deh... Kau kira aku baru mengenalmu? Aku sudah mengenalmu selama 6 tahun [Name]... ya... kudoakan semoga beruntung." Tuh kan... kayaknya dia paling pinter kalau menggodaku...

"Mou... Riko, kamu dari dulu gak pernah berubah..."

"Jadi benar kan kau suka dengannya...?"

"... Aku juga gak tau..."

Saat Riko ingin bicara, tiba tiba guru datang ke kelasku, dan sepertinya cukup galak, jadinya pada kicep semua. Dan dia mengaku sebagai wali kelasku. Sepertinya tahun ini akan menjadi hari hari yang berat...

To Be Continued

A/N: AAAAH! Kenapa jadi update fic gaje kayak gini?! Yah... gak tau lah, saya aja yang bikin gak ngerti, apa lagi saudara saudara sekalian ya nggak? Ok, ga usah banyak basa basi dah... bolehkah saya minta satu hal?

R

E

V

I

E

W

? 


End file.
